Light emitting diode (LED) light sources are susceptible to damage by excessive heat buildup. Surface mount LED light sources are energized at high power levels which increases an amount of heat generated. In some approaches, surface mount LED light sources include a heat sink located such that when the LED is mounted on a printed circuit (PC) board the heat sink contacts the PC board permitting terminal energy to flow from the LED to reduce a temperature of the LED. The inclusion of the heat sink increases the mass of the PC board. A PC board is usually small which reduces an amount of heat energy that the PC board can absorb. In addition, the PC boards typically have high thermal resistance reducing an ability to absorb heat energy. Finally, although the LED heat sink is facing the PC board, the LED heat sink is not in physical contact due to variations in soldering or dimensions, in some instances.